Really Don't Care: Re-Written
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: This is an updated re-written version of 'Really Don't Care' that shows the scenarios between Po and Tigress prior to Po calling out to Tigress in song. Hopefully, it'll help fill the missing holes into the original story.
1. Chapter 1

So far, I've gotten a lot of good reviews for 'Really Don't Care' over the summer and I thought that there's some pieces of it that are missing as to what happened between Po and Tigress and how it got to that point and what lead up to Po calling Tigress out in song...so this is the rewritten version of it and I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Really Don't Care: Re-Written Version

by: Terrell James

Po was laying in his room, feeling completely bitter and resentful about they way Tigress broke up with him as the vision of having her new boyfriend wrapped around her, kissing her in front of him and rubbing it in his face and that just really broke him down harder than ever and Tigress' conduct completely planted seeds of resentment onto the Dragon Warrior. Normally, he wouldn't let anything Tigress did get to him and just let her off the hook and move on, but this time around...Po wasn't gonna let her off easy this time and regardless of the outcome, he'll take one nerve to tell her off in the best way possible.

But how will he tell her off...that's a real challenge. But there ain't no challenge too big or too hard that he can conquer and this one will come to him pretty soon.

He still remembers that particular night when Tigress totally broke his heart after a sudden incident that occurred at the noodle shop that left Tigress in a state of fury that went beyond her anger levels and even though it was an accident, it didn't stop Tigress from showcasing her violent rage towards him in front of the restaurant and in front of the customers too...which was very unnecessary.

_Flashback_

_Po carried a few bowls of noodles in a tray and he was gonna bring them to the table where he and Tigress are sitting at and while he was almost there, he accidentally tripped over himself and fell down on the ground, resulting in the tray flying out of his hands and the two bowls of noodles spilled all over Tigress and that really set her off as they were still hot and she roared in deep pain as the sizzle spilled all over her clothes and bits of noodles were all over her fur._

_Po looked up and saw the shock placed before his eyes that Tigress was covered in hot noodle soup and he gets himself up and walks over to her, still in shock and he said, "I am so sorry! It was an accident! I didn't mean to spill them all over you!"_

_But Tigress was fed up with Po's constant clumsiness and she furiously shuts him up and asked, "What the hell is wrong with you?! Did you even look where you were going?! How dare you embarrass me in front of everyone because of your stupid clumsiness?!"_

_"Tigress, I'm sorry! I accidentally tripped because there's a huge crowd all over. I never meant to embarrass you in any way." Po replied._

_But Tigress just lost it and she just threw the table directly at Po and she said, "That's it! I've had enough of your clumsiness! What kind of warrior are you to do that to me?! You're a waste of life and I don't know why I've ever dated you in the first place! If you can't even keep your clumsiness under control, then why should I date a piece of fat crap like you?! And you did embarrass me! You're an embarrassment to me and that's all you are and ever will be! I'm done with you, Po! COMPLETELY DONE WITH YOU! And if you think you're gonna be forgiven, think again! I will never forgive you for what you did to me! JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE, YOU PIECE OF FAT TRASH!" Tigress screamed._

_Just then, Tigress stormed off the noodle shop with Po completely broken after what Tigress just said about him and he went over to apologize to her, but soon enough...he saw that she went in with a random guy and that really disturbed him to no end and to add salt to the flabby wounds, Tigress went over to Po and bragged about the new guy she's got around her arm and kissed him right in front of him, causing Po to have a huge twist in his heart that Tigress went and did this to him on purpose and after that kiss, Tigress completely rubbed it in his face and she said, "Enjoy your misery, panda."_

_And she walked off with the guy and it completely torn Po apart that the person that he deeply admired would betray him like this and he was not only heartbroken, but he was mad...mad as freaking hell that she'd stab him in the heart...mentally._

_"No more Mr. Nice Guy this time." Po growled._

Back to reality

Po stepped out of the room with a huge amount of grievance and deep grudge planted in him against Tigress for that stupid conduct that she did to cause Po's misery and he knew for a fact that he was not gonna go down without a fight and that he's gonna turn the tables on her...not by dating another girl, but by calling her out in absolute revenge...and to scold her for what she had done and he whispered, "Tigress...you're gonna regret ever messing with me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tigress couldn't believe that the handsome guy that she 'supposedly' dated could break her heart very quickly by cutting her off of the relationship stating he's not good enough for her because she's too forceful and really hardcore and that he doesn't like girls that are hardcore and that are used as pawns to make Po suffer and to add insult to injury, that same guy came out as bisexual. That shattered her to the very core to know that he was falling for a good looking guy and kissed him instead of her.

_Flashback_

_As Tigress couldn't believe that the guy she 'dated' broke off the so-called relationship, the guy completely said to him, "I'm not that into you. I was never really into you when I was used."_

_"Used? That's absurd." Tigress stated._

_"No? How's you kissing me in front of the Dragon Warrior and being a pawn to make him jealous absurd? You're too hardcore, too violent and too controlling and I don't really care that much for girls." the guy replied._

_That completely stunned Tigress to hear that come out of the guy's mouth and she scoffed at this and asked, "And what's wrong with girls?"_

_"Nothing...if they're not too aggressive and violent." the guy replied._

_"I am not violent!" Tigress said, pounding the wall...unaware that an old man was looking in and punched him in the face and fell down to the ground._

_Once Tigress saw what she did, the guy definitely made a point there and by the time she turned around, he was gone and when she looked for him, she walked to the same place where the break-up Tigress created took place and found him...kissing a dude. The shock completely jolted Tigress to the point where she couldn't even move anymore or even say a word. The guy came in with the same guy he just kissed and the other guy asked, "So...this is the girl that used you?"_

_"Yep. Tigress...this is Ching, my boyfriend."_

_"Nice to meet you." Ching said, waving at him._

_Tigress was devastated to know that her pawn to make Po jealous really blew up in her face and as soon as the two walked away, she felt a huge amount of fury for even breaking up with Po and she realized that she humiliated him in front of the noodle shop customers, but she was too mad at herself for letting her anger get the best of her that day and stormed off in a huff._

* * *

Back to reality

She then started to regret ever breaking up with Po and rubbed the new boyfriend in his face and she knew that it would never be forgivable because she was so stupid for letting him go and hopes that with any luck, the relationship will be salvaged.

She walked back to the Jade Palace in hopes of finding Po and forgive him for starting this bitter break-up and maybe start all over again and when she headed towards the barracks, she walked straight to Po's room and she knocked on his door and she said, "Po? Are you there? Listen, I came here to apologize for what I did to you and that maybe we should start over. I was just too upset about the accident that occurred at the noodle shop and I didn't mean to take it out on you."

There was no answer and Tigress tried it again and she said, "I understand that you're mad at me and I deserve it. But I'm really, really, really sorry for what I've done and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me."

"If you're looking for Po, he's not here."

Suddenly, Tigress turned around to see Viper slithering through the hallway and after that news, Tigress was a little concerned about this and asked, "Where is he?"

"He left the room really upset and just needed to get away for a while. Where's your new boyfriend?" asked Viper.

Tigress lets out a growl/sigh and looked down on the floor and replied, "I guess he wasn't what I thought he was."

"A serial cheater?" asked Viper.

Tigress nodded her head and just didn't want to get too much info about this and she replied, "I'd rather not say."

Viper realized that it was serious than that and decided not to push the issue further than that and she said, "He's in that new bar that they opened."

Tigress was a little surprised to hear that Po could be in a bar, of all places that he'd go when he's upset, but immediately left the barracks to find him and as she was running, Viper sighed and shook her head and whispered, "Had to let Po go, did you?"

* * *

Across town, Po was on stage getting ready for what may be his most therapeutic song he could ever write to tell Tigress off at that bar and to his surprise, he spotted on the same handsome guy that Tigress was with...and held hands with a dude. Po's jaw dropped down to the ground after witnessing that and that he didn't expect that the so-called stud would end up dating a guy. It was like an explosion that blew in his mind and the minute the guy left, Tigress walked in.

Po turned around and saw her there and he knew that he cannot face her because he was too bitter towards her after what had happened and once Tigress spotted him, she walked near the stage and she said, "Po...can we talk?"

"Now you want to talk?" Po said, in a cold and bitter tone.

The tone on Po's voice literally took her by surprise and has never seen him so bitter before and she said, "Okay...I deserve that."

"And you also deserve something else too. But why should I talk to you when I got something else to say? That I can sing about it?" Po responded.

Tigress had no idea what she was gonna be in for and as Po got ready with guitar on hand, he took one look at the audience and he said, "This song I had written is directed at one girl...one girl who just recently broke up with me because I'm too clumsy, fat and that I should never deserve to be called her boyfriend and left me for another guy in which she kissed in front of me. That same girl is right here in this bar, saying that she wants me back."

Tigress could not believe that Po was actually calling her out in front of everyone and everyone in the bar was looking at her very quickly and Po ended with saying, "Here's my response to your request. You know who you are and after this song, everyone will know who the real Tigress is."

He started strumming a few strings and he angrily and bitterly looked at Tigress in the eye as he began singing, in the most angriest yet passionate way possible.

_You want to play, you want to stay_

_You wanna have it all_

_You started messing with my head_

_until I hit a wall_

_Maybe I shoulda known_

_Maybe I shoulda known_

_That you would walk_

_That you would walk_

_out the door_

_HEY!_

_Said we were done and met someone_

_and rubbed it in my face_

_Cut to the part he broke your heart_

_and then he ran away_

_I guess you shoulda known_

_I guess you shoulda known_

_That I would talk_

_I would talk_

_That even when the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I really don't care_

_Even when the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I really don't care_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I really don't care_

Po then continued to sing the song to tell it to Tigress' face, which turned into a very painful and completely shattered expression...in which made Po smirk towards his face and he went out of the stage and continued singing the song straight to Tigress' face.

_I can't believe I ever stayed up_

_writing poems about you_

_You don't freaking deserve to know_

_the way I used to think about you_

_Oh no, not anymore_

_Oh no, not anymore_

_You had your shot_

_Had your shot_

_But you let go!_

_Now if we meet out on the street_

_I won't be running scared_

_I'll walk right up to you_

_and put my fist up in the air_

_And make you understand_

_And make you understand_

_You had your chance_

_You had your chance_

_But even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into your life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I really don't care_

_Even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I really don't care_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I really don't care_

Tigress was standing there motionless and Po picked up every amounts of ripped love notes about Tigress and threw them straight to her face and walked back to the stage to continue his kiss-off performance.

_Yeah! Listen up!_

_Hey, hey!_

_Never look back_

_Dumb-struck tiger, ego intact_

_Look, girl_

_Why you so mad?_

_Second guess me_

_but shoulda hit that!_

_Hey, I picked the wrong lover_

_I should've picked another, way stronger than the other_

_I just wanna laugh because you're like a hardcore hipster_

_Kick ya to the curb like a calligraphic picture!_

_EVERYBODY SING-ALONG!_

_(Po and everyone at the bar) _

_But even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I really don't care_

_Even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I really don't care_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I REALLY DON'T CARE!_

After that performance, Po looked up and saw Tigress still frozen and emotionally numb after that song and he kept on staring Tigress' face and said, "You had your chance and just screwed that up! Well, guess what? I'm WAY better off without you! Goodbye, Tigress."

And the final act of defiance...he took his wood craving action-figure of Tigress, placed it on the floor and stomped it to the ground in pieces, leaving behind a huge amount of wood and splinters all over...which made the crowd cheer loudly and rubbed it straight towards her face and said, "Payback's a bitch...just like you."

He left the bar in a newfound confidence that he broke up with Tigress in front of everyone and sang about it and he broke the fourth wall by saying, "What goes around always comes back around."

He made his way back to the Jade Palace with his head held high and burdens relieved of all the things that had happened and he's happy that he actually stood up to Tigress for the first time in his life.

Meanwhile, at the bar...Tigress could not believe that Po told her off in song that he really doesn't care if they get back together and after that verdict, Tigress got down on her knees and hung her head down at this and that chance she had to repair the damage she had done was gone. She let him get away and paid the ultimate price for it.

"Ooh...that girl done jacked this one up here." one bartender said.

* * *

So...whenever I heard that song, new ideas popped out my head and instilled into this re-write and updating it. Tell me what you guys think!


	2. Results

So...I know that some of you guys really wanted a continuation of 'Really Don't Care' and with the re-written version, you guys deserve it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Results

Back at the Jade Palace, Po was on his way up the steps, feeling completely free from the shackles that he had after after enduring all of those bitter hardships he had with Tigress and he was happy that he stood up to her and humiliated her after she humiliated him by breaking up with him over an accident that occurred back at the noodle shop and for him kissing another guy in front of his face.

As he made it to the top of the steps, he saw Viper standing there and he said, "Hey, Viper."

"Hey, Po. Tigress was looking for you." Viper informed.

Po looked at her for a few seconds and he replied, "I saw her at the bar earlier. But don't worry...she got what she deserves."

Viper started to look a little confused by what Po meant and she asked, "What?"

"I broke up with her and I let her know that it's over...for good." Po responded, with a devious smirk in his face.

And that smirk pretty much let Viper know that he did something and she asked, "Po...what did you do?"

"I called her out by singing a song directly at her face that tells her I'm over it and that this is payback for breaking my heart. I can never forgive her for what she did to me...so I humiliated her in from of everyone at the bar after I sang it." Po replied.

"You humiliated Tigress?!" Viper shouted, in shock.

"Shh...don't tell this to Shifu. If he finds out, who knows what would happen." Po whispered.

Viper was still shocked and dumbfounded that the Dragon Warrior...one who would never hold a grudge against anyone or anything, especially for what Tigress' temper did to him...would go beyond out of his character to just call her out like that and she whispered, "What possessed you to do that?"

"Because it's payback for all the times she's ever humiliated me, made me feel less than, beaten by and underestimated. There's only so much more a person can take and I just felt like this is my way of saying 'I'm not gonna put up with this anymore and you've made your bed and now you can lay on it'. Someone has to stand up to her and have her entire pride stripped down and I've succeeded." Po replied.

"I can't believe you would do that, Po. Tigress came over to your room earlier and wanted to apologize to you for what had happened at the noodle shop." Viper explained.

"Did she really?" asked Po.

"Yes, she did. She's really sorry for what she had done and that she didn't mean to take it out on you. And the boyfriend that she kissed in front of you broke up with her." Viper stated.

"You mean the guy that kissed another guy?" asked Po.

Just then, Viper widened her eyes in shock as to what Tigress' so-called boyfriend actually did and it was like she left that part out earlier and asked, "What?"

"Yeah, I saw that guy leaving the bar with a dude, holding hands together." Po responded.

Then, she figured that that's what Tigress meant by she'd rather not say and completely understood what she had meant by that and said, "I see. But Po...that doesn't excuse you from humiliating Tigress."

"What choice did I have?" asked Po.

"The only choice you could've done is never humiliate her, even if she did something horrible to you."

Both of them turned around and saw Shifu walking by and his eyes never leaving on Po and he said, "I know what you did. Why would you ever did that to Tigress?"

"Because I wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine." Po replied.

"But don't think that what you did was injustice? You're becoming just as bad as Tigress is, only less hot-headed. Now can you explain to me what has transpired those events that made you did something completely stupid on your part?" asked Shifu, folding his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bar...

Tigress was completely broken and humiliated by the fact that Po called her out in front of everyone and her chances of reconciling with Po were immediately gone and she knew that she could never be forgiven for what she did to him and it was never out of spite, but it was also out of fear that she might change. She's always had feelings for Po, but is just too afraid to express it to him because of what he might really think of her.

Then, one of the bar patrons came over and saw her slumped onto the ground and asked, "Want a drink? It's on the house."

"No thank you." Tigress replied.

The patron managed to catch that performance Po put on earlier tonight and she said, "I see you had some problems with that guy."

"It's not really him. It's me. You see...I'm not used to being open to people and dating. Po and I went on a date at the noodle shop and I wasn't sure of myself that I could ever have feelings for him and one accident left me very angry and furious and I told him to get out of my life and I ended up humiliating him by kissing another guy in front of him. Obviously, that backfired when I found out that he's kissing another guy. I was just so bitter and angry at that time that it turned out that what I intended to do just blew up at my face and now...I can never forgive myself for what I have done to the one person that has always treated me with kindness and respect because of my stupid pride." Tigress replied.

"It's kind of the same feeling; you think you're better off without someone without even dating and when a guy comes along, you think there's something different about him and you look at his good parts...on the inside while on the outside, you focus on the bad. But somewhere down the line...you start to realize that you're in love and you don't even know it. Trust me...I've been through what you went through and I used to think that I can be fine without a man and that I can be hard and tough to deal with. But when I found myself with one person who never gave up on me, I slowly started to change and I've been in love with him since." the bar patron said.

"What's your point?" asked Tigress.

"Obviously, you came here to apologize to him for whatever wrong you did him." the bar patron said.

"And?" asked Tigress.

"Wake up and smell the hot tea, girl! You came here to apologize to him because you love him!" the bar patron exclaimed.

Tigress was shocked to hear this revelation and she wanted to deny it, but her reason for coming there made it totally clear...she does have feelings for Po all along and one little incident threw it all away and she didn't give him a chance to explain what happened and she sighed heavily and whispered to herself, "I'm a monster."

"No, you're not, honey child. You just have to fix some thing about yourself...for him and yourself. If you don't, you're stuck on where you're at." the bar patron added.

Tigress knew that she wanted to make it up to Po and that there's no other options other than to apologize to him and she hopes that she'll get the chance to do so because if not, where will they go from there?

* * *

Back at the Jade Palace

"Now...that was wrong on Tigress' part, but you have to share the blame of what you've done. And I know you still have feelings for her, panda. Whatever you need to do, you have to fix it." Shifu said.

Po completely noticed that whatever Shifu just told him confirmed that in order to salvage their friendship and let it develop into something special, Po has to accept Tigress' apology and Tigress can let Po explain what had happened at the noodle shop that night and he blinked his eyes and said, "I've been a real jerk."

"Yes, you have. But you have a chance to make up for it." Shifu added.

* * *

Will the relationship ever be resolved? You'll have to find out and see for yourself!


	3. Reconciliation

And here's the final chapter where they finally reconcile!

* * *

Chapter 3: Reconciliation

With no time to waste, Po walked back to the bar to apologize to Tigress for what he had just done earlier tonight and hope that they can get back on the right track and when he came back inside, he had searched for her until he found her standing on the stage and as he turned around, a few lanterns were shining on Po and one of the regulars said, "This chick is singing something for you."

That surprised Po to know that Tigress is actually singing something for him as a plea to apologize to Po for all the things she had done to him and from the minute the music starts, Po was starting to listen to what Tigress had to say.

_Same place_

_but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song's in our heart_

_but it doesn't feel the same_

_When our friends talk about you_

_all it does is just tear me down_

_Because my heart breaks a little_

_when I hear your name_

_It all just sounds like_

_ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should've kept your flowers_

_and let you hold my hand_

_Should've gave you all my hours_

_when I had the chance_

_Took me to every party_

_Cuz all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my panda's dancing_

_But he's dancing with another friend_

As soon as Po heard everything that Tigress sang, he could tell that it was all sincere and that Tigress is completely pleading him to listen and he walked a little closer to the stage to keep hearing her sing.

_My pride, my ego, my needs_

_and my selfish ways_

_Caused a really good friend like you_

_to walk out of my life_

_Now I'll never_

_Never get to clean up the mess I made_

_And it haunts me everytime_

_I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like_

_ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Mmm, too young and too dumb to realize_

_That I should've kept your flowers_

_and let you hold my hand_

_Should've given you all my hours_

_when I had the chance_

_Took you to every party_

_Cuz all you wanted to dance was dance_

_Now my panda's dancing_

_But he's dancing with another friend_

And from the minute she got down on her knees and keep singing with tears coming down her face, Po deeply started to regret ever calling out on her while he was singing a break-up song to her and shaming her and he just wanted to get on that stage to hug her tightly and to tell her he was so sorry.

_Although it hurts_

_It'll be the first to say that_

_I was wrong..._

_Ohh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_to try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know..._

_I hope she accepts your flowers_

_I hope she holds your hand_

_Give you all her hours_

_when she has the chance_

_Takes you to every party_

_Cuz I know how much you love to dance_

_Do all the things we could've done_

_when you were my man_

_Do all the things we could've done_

_when you were my man_

Almost immediately, Po comes over to the stage and hugs Tigress tightly and she starts crying and he said, "I'm sorry, Tigress. I'm so sorry for hurting your feelings."

"Po, it's me that should apologize. I shouldn't have lost my temper on you that night. And humiliated you." Tigress added.

"We're both at fault here. We did a lot of stupid things to each other and we hurt each other. The truth is...I really do love you, Tigress." Po said.

"And I love you too, Po. I was just too scared to tell you how I felt because I didn't think you'd feel the same." Tigress replied.

"I do feel the same, Ti. I always have." Po added.

It just completely confirmed to Tigress that he did have feelings for her still and now that it's perfectly clear, she can be with the one she loves more than anything.

"Honey child, will you please kiss that man so we can all get drunk?" the bar patron asked.

With that said, Po and Tigress did indeed kiss each other on the lips on the stage and it was the most passionate kiss that they've ever had in their lifetime and they just know that they'll always love each other no matter what happens.

* * *

And they finally made up! I had to make some changes on the lyrics to 'When I Was your Man' from Bruno Mars and turned it into a girl's perspective. Now...I hope you guys liked what I did with this one!


End file.
